My Children In Need
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Crossover with the show Supernanny. Can the world's best nanny help the continuously expanding Hotchner family?
1. Chapter 1

Emily let out a breath before she ran her fingers through her hair, careful not to mess up her ponytail, as she watched her children running around before her. Not one of the kids could quiet down when she asked, their voices screamed and cried as their little legs took them running around the house.

There wasn't one day where she got peace and quiet in this house, and both her and her husband could barely get a single moment alone together.

The brunette spun around when she heard the bell ringing, and she quickly ran over to answer the front door. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the older woman standing before her, her hair up and perfect and briefcase clutched in her hands. "Hello?"

"My name is Jo, I'm here for the Hotchners."

Emiyl immediately smiled at the english woman before her. "Oh hi! Come on in."

The brunette woman smiled wide before entering the house. She gazed through her glasses to a small brunette standing in the middle of the foyer, a sippy cup in her hand. "And who is this beautiful girl?"

The young mother gave a small laugh before smiling. "That's Aislyn, she's seven."

Jo bent down, careful of the skirt she wore, and held her hand out to the child. "Well hello Aislyn. Its very nice to meet you."

The small brunette grabbed onto the woman's hand. "Hi."

Emily's head whipped around at the sound of a scream, and she let out a sigh when she saw her other children running through the halls. "Kids come here, please! We have a gest." She watched the kids come to a screeching halt on the wooden floor just before her. "Introduce yourselves please."

Every child immediately straightened their shoulders before walking up to the strange woman.

"I'm Jack."

Jo smiled to the blond in front of her, shaking his small hand. "Hello there, Jack. How old are you?"

"I'm nine."

Another small boy came up to the woman kneeling on the ground and gently shoved his older brother out of the way before he stuck his hand out. "I'm Greg."

Jo's smile widened to the brunette boy that shot her a grin with at least three teeth missing. "Hello Gregory."

"I'm five!"

"Well you sure are mighty big for a five year old."

Emily bit her lip as she ushered the last two children forward. "And this is Carter and Megan, our two year old twins." She bent down and pressed a kiss to each of their temples. "Say hi guys."

The brunette twins gently stepped forward, both lifting their right hands to wave at the woman in their house.

Jo gently laughed when Megan stepped forward to hug her, her tiny arms wrapping around her neck. "Hello sweethearts." The nanny looked up to the brunette mother that still stood near her front door. "And where is their dad?"

"He's out at work right now, but he should actually be back pretty soon." Emily bit her lip, her eyes widening when Carter and Gregory began screaming at one another. She quickly knelt on the floor and used her arms as best she could to separate the brothers. "Hey hey! What is going on?"

"He pushed me!"

Emily's dark eyes shot over to the older one of the brothers. "Greg is this true?"

The brunette boy shook his head, scooting towards his mother and wrapping his arms around her neck with a pout on his lips. "No mommy."

Emily let out a small sigh before soothingly rubbing her hands up and down her son's small back. "Ok ok. You guys just go and play, ok?"

Jo watched as the children quickly scurried back into the house, and the suppernanny glanced into the camera at her side when the young mother followed them. "I think we might have some work on our hands."


	2. Chapter 2

Jo followed the newest family into the kitchen. She sat down on one of the bar stools, watching as the young brunette mother went to the fridge.

Emily gave a quick pat to her son's hair as she searched the fridge for a snack for him. "What do you want to have buddy?"

Carter gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I dunno."

"Well you're gonna have to pick something, sweetie." She looked down to him as he tugged on her pant leg. "Want an orange?"

Carter shook his head.

The brunette pursed her lips. "Ok, what about some yogurt?"

The small boy wrinkled his nose; he looked just like his father.

"What about an apple, huh? You and Meggy can share it."

Megan immediately perked at hearing her name and she ran over to her mother from her place in the doorway of the kitchen. "Mommy!"

Emily smiled down to her daughter and picked her up from the ground, hiking her up onto her hip. "You heard me say your name, didn't you? Do you want to share a snack with Carter?" She gave a small kiss to the two year old's forehead when she felt a nod.

Jo watched as the small boy closed the fridge door for his mother before quickly scrambling across the kitchen to be at her side.

Carter looked up to his mother, his hands hitting gently against her thigh. "Mommy?"

"Mommy's making your snack, Car. Go sit down at the table, ok?"

Jo fixed her glasses on her nose, watching as the young child sulked before walking over to the table and climbing on up onto a chair. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked back to the young mother, seeing her smile and coo at the other twin in her arms. "Emily?"

The brunette woman turned her head to look at the woman sitting at the bar. "Yes?"

"Weren't you just talking with Carter?"

Emily slowly nodded her head. "Yes, but now I'm fixing his snack and talking with Megan. He's just gotta wait a second while I cut up the apples."

The suppernanny frowned when she saw the mother sit her youngest daughter down on the counter as she started to cut up the fruit. The brunette woman had immediately switched her attention to her other child without a second glance in the other direction.

Emily's head whipped around at the sound of a crash coming from the sitting room. "Kids? What was that?"

"Nothing!"

The brunette woman frowned as she set down the knife she had been cutting with, quickly scooping her daughter off of the counter and setting her to the ground. "Jackson Ryan Hotchner, what happened?"

Jo quickly stood from her seat, following the young mother into the next room only to hear silence.

Emily's hands came up to cover her gaping mouth, her eyes stinging with tears when she saw glass all over the floor. "What did you do?"

Aislyn looked up to her mother with sad eyes and immediately bent down to try and help clean up.

Emily immediately sank to her knees with a panicked scream, pulling her eldest kids into her arms and away from the mess. "Don't you touch that!" She felt tears running down her cheeks. "That is very dangerous."

Jo looked to the family on the floor before her. "What happened here?"

"We broke Papa's vase."

Aislyn looked past her mother's shaking shoulders and nodded. "Papa passed away."

Emily gave a small sniffle before nodding. "You guys go upstairs, ok? I'm gonna clean this up." She looked up when she heard the front door and watched as her husband stepped into the foyer. "Aaron."

Aaron Hotchner turned his head, frowning as he watched two of his children scurry up the stairs. "What's going on?" His gaze immediately softened when he saw his wife kneeling on the floor, glass shattered around her. "Emily?"

Emily smiled as best she could as her husband came down to kneel beside her. "You're home early. You're never home early."

"Emily what happened to the vase?"

The brunette gave a tired shrug of the shoulders, her voice cracking as she looked down to the present her father had given her. "They broke it." She grimaced as more tears continued to fall from her eyes. "They broke it, Aaron."

Aaron pressed a loving kiss to his wife's temple before helping her stand. "You go back to whatever you were doing, ok? I'm going to clean this up."

Emily shook her head, a small sob escaping her throat as Aaron's hands tightened lovingly on her elbows. "No, let me clean it up."

"Not a chance. Come on, sweetheart. Go back to what you were doing." He gently rubbed her back as she began walking away, and he held out his hand when he finally saw the supernanny standing beside him. "Hello, I'm Aaron."

"Jo." She squinted her eyes when the older man quickly pulled out a box from under the couch and began to put the broken vase pieces into it. "What exactly are you doing?"

The father of five shook his head. "This is my wife's prized possession. Its not getting thrown away."


	3. Chapter 3

Jo set her chin in the palm of her hand as she watched Aaron Hotchner clean the kitchen counter, letting little Carter cling to his leg as he moved. "So Aaron, I would like to ask you a question."

The older man nodded his head. "Sure."

"Before when it was snack time, Emily was having a conversation with Carter and then when Megan came over, Emily immediately picked up a conversation with her and ignored Carter."

Aaron sighed before nodding again, lifting Carter up off of the floor and into his arms. "She never means to ignore them."

Jo quickly shook her head. "No, I don't think she does."

The brunette man pressed a kiss to his son's head before looking to the nanny before him. "Megan was diagnosed with cancer at three months old. She's two years old and already a survivor."

Jo's eyes widened behind her glasses. "I didn't know that."

Aaron let out a breath. "Emily was just so overwhelmed with Megan's diagnosis, and when we realized she was going to be ok, she cried for days. She's just trying to get in all the time she missed while Megan was in the hospital."

The nanny nodded her head. "And in the process, she's ignoring the other children."

"She doesn't mean it."

Jo smiled. "No, I don't believe she was."

Emily walked into the kitchen with Megan and Greg on her hips, Jack at her side. "Hi."

Aaron made his way over to his wife and pressed a kiss to her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," the brunette huffed. She looked to the supernanny and smiled gently. "I'm sorry for leaving before."

Jo shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Today I'm just here to observe while you go on with your normal day, alright?"

Emily nodded. "Ok." She set Greg and Megan on a the island before leading Jack to the fridge. "What do you wanna drink, buddy?"

"Soda!"

The brunette shook her head. "Only two sodas a week, remember? You already had your two."

Jack looked up to his mother and stomped his feet. "Mom please!"

Emily sighed. "No Jack."

"Just this once!"

Emily took a water from the fridge before closing the door and handing it to her son. "Here." She made her way over to the stove, ignorning the annoyance in the nine year old's calling voice. "What do you want for dinner, Aaron?"

The older man shook his head, handing Carter a pepper. "Whatever you want. Want me to make it?"

"No that's ok." She rolled her shoulders. "If I make it, then it'll just make everything easieer."

Jo watched as the older man kissed his wife's cheek, everyone ignoring the huffs and puffs that continued to come from the nine year old. This family definitely could use some help.


End file.
